


Shades of Blue

by annabeth_at_the_helm



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_at_the_helm/pseuds/annabeth_at_the_helm
Summary: But Radar was worried about Loraine.  The last she’d heard from Henry was a phone call that was cut off in the middle.





	Shades of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: likely for “Abyssinia, Henry”  
> Notes: /emphasis/; alt. ending to aforementioned episode.

It was as if the light had gone out.

He knew those blue eyes would sparkle again, and soon, with the advent of a brand-new joke.

He knew that Trapper would probably smile the next day, or the day after.

But Radar was worried about Loraine. The last she’d heard from Henry was a phone call that was cut off in the middle.

Hawkeye’s red robe was lying on the floor of the Swamp. Frank was shaving and making plans for all the things he’d do once he was in command.

Margaret was brushing her hair, per usual.

But Radar had felt it long before anyone else. He had known even as the chopper was leaving, but he’d held out false hope.

Surely he couldn’t be correct all the time.

Hawk paused during surgery and met Trap’s eyes. The tears that glimmered for a second in both pairs were quickly quenched, but not before Radar had seen the intimacy in the glance that passed between them.

The 4077th mourned Henry Blake’s passing, but none so much as Radar.

If only they’d known...

...when he walked in, it was as if someone had switched on the sun. Loraine, the little girls, the son who was learning to toddle--

Henry Blake stood in the doorway, garbed in his new suit, and simply stared.

She was as beautiful as she’d been the day he’d left.

~end~


End file.
